Kalaya Shenlen
by GenieBella
Summary: Kalaya Shenlen's foster father Gorion was killed. Why was he killed, why would someone do that? Her only companions are Imoen, Jahiera, Khalid, Xzar, and Montaron. Will she learn who the mysterious armorclad figure was, and will she get vengance?


**-1-**

**Prologue**

He's gone. He's gone and you'll just have to accept that.

My brown hair lay flat on my head as I sat in the mud under that blessed tree, the only thing that gave me shelter in the pouring rain, and even that could not stop me from being soaked.

I still couldn't believe it. I saw it with my own eyes, and I still couldn't accept it.

Gorion, my foster father, dead? Slain by that strange, unknown armored figure? This could not be real. This was some bad dream. But I rarely had dreams...I could not imagine life without the man who had raised me--the man whom I looked upon as my father.

This was beyond comprehension.

Perhaps I should explain who I am, and why I was sitting under that tree that night, soaking wet and mourning the loss of my father.

I, Kalaya Shenlen, grew up in Candlekeep, a small and quiet town--everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew everyone's business. There were few children in town and my only companion was a girl named Imoen, who happened to be my age. Living in Candlekeep was safe and no one could teleport into or out of the city walls--they were protected by powerful magicks.

But when I turned twenty-years-old, my father grew distant and always seemed to want to say something important, but then backed out. Then one day he told me that we were going to leave town immediately, and that I should pack my things. This was strange of him--we never left the town walls. Or, rather, I didn't. So, after the daily chores and errands, I packed my things and found him on the steps of the keep, which stands in the middle of town.

That night we headed off to the front gates of Candlekeep. I headed forward, thinking we were going to leave, when Gorion stopped me and said, "Listen carefully: If we should ever become separated it is imperative that you make your way to the Friendly Arm Inn. There, you will meet Khalid and Jaheira. They've long been my friends and you can trust them." He then, being a powerful mage, cast a Protection From Evil spell over me.

We exited the town and strode down the stone path leading from the city gates.

I was nervous to be out of the town walls, where I had spent my entire life, but I was trustful of Gorion. I knew he would protect both of us from harm.

The rain fell heavily on us. We couldn't see far ahead of us. It was all too blurry. Gorion continuously checked the map to see if we were on the right track.

That's when suddenly he gasped and murmured, "Wait, there is something wrong,". He was looking ahead of us, his face etched with alarm.

I looked forward, too, but saw nothing. Then, out of the darkness appeared a woman. She had coal-black hair and slits for eyes. Her face would've been flawless had it not been for the moon-shaped scar below her left eye. Her eyes stared me down and I felt she was trying to glare holes into me.

From behind her appeared two massive "mountains" of flesh and muscle—ogres, two of them. They had brownish-yellow skin, bald heads, and stupid-yet-fierce looks on their faces. I stifled a scream as they came nearer, morningstars in their hands.

From behind the ogres and the woman appeared another figure, this one taller than her but only a bit shorter than the ogres. This figure was heavily armored and a helm covered his face. He held an enormous two-handed sword out from him, as if threatening us with it.

And he was.

The armored figure spoke first. His voice was gruff and deep. "You're perceptive for an old man. You know why I'm here; hand over your ward and no one will be hurt! If you resist it shall be a waste of your life."

Gorion answered with courage and I could detect no fear in his voice. "You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence. Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt."

The armored figure replied coolly, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, old man."

It all happened so suddenly. Both Gorion and the woman attacked first—he sent a lightning bolt at one of the ogres, badly injuring it. The woman sent magic missiles toward me. I cried out in pain as they seared my skin. It could've been a lot worse, though. The Protection From Evil spell Gorion had cast had given be a bit of protection.

The injured ogre moved forward to attack Gorion. It swung the morningstar at him as my father sent a magic missile at the other ogre, twice, killing it. He managed to dodge the blow from the remaining ogre.

"Gorion!" I gasped.

"Run, child!" Gorion ordered.

I didn't know what else to do. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. I felt terribly guilty about leaving Gorion alone—but he could take care of himself, right?

As I ran further, almost slipping in the wet grass, I looked over my shoulder and instantly regretted it. Gorion had just killed the last ogre and the woman teleported away. Just then the armored figure advanced towards Gorion. My father sent deadly spells at the armored figure, and yet the man seemed almost immune to them, taking barely any damage. I turned my head to look ahead again and spotted a tree. I went and stood under it, feeling more secure there.

I watched from the distance as Gorion sent a flame arrow at the armored figure, then Melf's Acid Arrow, then magic missiles, and yet again more magic missiles. I bit my tongue in fear as I saw Gorion walking towards the man. He clearly had run low on magic energy, and was now fighting melee. But Gorion had no weapon, and the man had the largest and fiercest sword she had ever seen. She watched in horror as Gorion attempted to fight the man without magic.

Then it happened.

The armored man plunged the sword into my foster-father's heart, and Gorion fell into the mud in his bundle of robes. And then the armored figure walked away.

I cried out in terror and buried my face in my hands. This couldn't be happening. This was a bad nightmare.

And that is the story of the worst day of my life. I sat under that tree, after many hours of thought, thinking, "He's gone. He's gone and you'll just have to accept that."

I did not want to move from under the tree. Where else was I to go?

I fell asleep under the tree that night, hoping the next morning I would wake up in my own bed and laugh at how real the dream had seemed.

The next morning, this did not happen. I woke up under that tree, the grass beneath me still wet but the sky clear. I looked around. It was quite bright, even though I was in the shade. I groggily sat up and stretched. Then I frowned.

I really hated my life.

Before, I had been content. Now I just really hated my life. I had nothing to live for. Gorion was dead and no doubt I would not be allowed back into Candlekeep because of security. Something to do with having to donate a tome to the town in order to get in. Whatever.

I stood up and walked out from the shade. To look around I had to shade my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Heya!"

I spun around quickly and saw Imoen. I had never been happier to see her before, than that moment.

"Imoen!" I gasped.

We ran up to each other and hugged. When we pulled apart, I studied her features. Her red hair shone in the sun and he pale skin didn't seem so pale as it once had, way back in Candlekeep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I realized that she needed to go. Now. Back to Candlekeep. She could find her way back in somehow, being skilled at thievery and sneakiness. Those people who attacked Gorion were clearly after me. I didn't want Imoen to die trying to save me.

"I had to follow you," Imoen murmured. "I wanted to know where you and Gorion were going. Wherever that is, it has to be more interesting than Candlekeep!" She had a sad frown on her face.

"Imoen, Gorion…passed away last night." Saying it aloud hurt so badly. I could no longer pretend it didn't happen. It did.

Imoen nodded sadly. "I know, I saw. I'm…I'm sorry…you know, about what happened."

I bowed my head so she would not see the grief on my face.

Then I looked up at her. "How did you know Gorion and I were going away? I never told you…."

"Oh, well, ah…." Imoen gave me that sneaky grin she always had when she had been up to something she shouldn't have. "I went into Gorion's study yesterday and happened to come across a note from someone. It said you both would be leaving."

"Imoen," I said urgently, "You have to leave. Now. Go back to Candlekeep. It is not safe to travel with me. Look at what happened to Gorion…."

"I'm not abandoning you," she said simply. "You're like a sister to me. I won't leave you behind because I'm scared for my life." She snorted.

I glared at her. Why did she always have to laugh and make jokes at the worst possible time?!

"You're not listening—"

Imoen interrupted me. "No_, you're_ not listening. I told you, friends have to stick together." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I had no choice but to let her stay with me. Not that I regretted this too much. It felt good to have familiar company, someone I could count on without them being taken from me by someone who wants to kill me.

"Where to?" she finally asked.

"Well, ah…."

Where _was_ I going to go?

I had no plan.

"I think we should grab some weapons and stuff, you know, for protection."

Imoen nodded. "We should head over there. I'm sure there's lots of stuff over there." She nodded toward the spot where Gorion had died. From the distance I could still see the heaps of bodies.

I nodded also. "You're right."

So we headed down the field to the spot where Gorion had died. I studied his face. The look he had before death was still there. I cringed in anger. I wanted that armored man dead. Why was he after me? What did I ever do? And more importantly, what did Gorion ever do?!

That's when I broke down in tears. I fell to my knees, head in my hands, sobbing. I couldn't control my weeping. It all came in a flood of emotion. I just let it all out. Imoen stood over me, patting my shoulder gently.

When I finally calmed down a bit I stood back up and said through a cracked voice, "We should search, now."

Imoen nodded in agreement and began searching through Gorion's pockets. She found a necklace, a dagger (Gorion must not have had time to take it out to fight the man) and a scroll.

I opened the scroll and read:

_My friend Gorion,_

_Please forgive the abruptness with which I now write, but time is short and there is much to be done. What we have long feared may soon come to pass, though not in the manner foretold, and certainly not in the proper time frame. As we both know, forecasting the events have been increasingly difficult, leaving little option other than a leap of faith. We have done what we can for those in thy care, but the time has come when we must step back and let matters take what course they will. We have, perhaps, been a touch too sheltering at this point. Despite my desire to remain neutral in this matter, I could not, in good conscience, let events proceed without some measure of warning. The other side will move very soon, and I urge thee to leave Candlekeep this very night, if possible. The darkness may seem equally threatening, but a moving target is much harder to hit, regardless of how sparse the cover. A fighting chance is all that can be asked for at this point._

_Should things go awry, do not hesitate to seek aid from travelers along the way. I do not need to remind thee that it is a dangerous land, even without our current concerns, and a party is stronger than an individual in all respects. Should additional assistance be required, I understand that Jaheira and Khalid are currently at the Friendly Arm Inn. They know little of what has passed, but they are ever thy friends and will no doubt help however they can._

_Luck be with us all. I'm getting too old for this._

_E_

So many questions were spinning through my head. Apparently Gorion had expected that people might attack us. But why? What did they want with us?

And who was E?

Perhaps Jaheira and Khalid could explain. I planned to go to the Friendly Arm Inn as soon as possible.

But _where _was it? I had heard of it in my studies before, but never been there or heard much about it. And I was terrible with directions.

I turned to Imoen and told her about what I had read in the letter, and that we needed to go to the Friendly Arm Inn.

She smiled at me in that same way she always did, that childish way that I loved. She put a sisterly arm over my shoulder and said, "I'm there with you all the way."

We set off north, to the Friendly Arm Inn.


End file.
